Glory to the Sin'dorei  Redux
by MattCorrigan
Summary: Summary: Another YAHF, cause hey the possibilities. Xander and his new friend dress as Blood Elves. What will Sin'dorei bring to the Hellmouth? And how will their being there change things?


Chapter One Disclaimer: I don t own anything but the plot. Buffy and her peeps belong to Joss Whedon and their other creators. Sin'dorei, Blood Elves and all related content and back story belong to Blizzard. No harm intended, this is just a testament to my being a fan boy geek and bringing two of my favorite things together.

Warnings: Nothing in this first chapter, but believe this is coming in like a lamb but going out like a lion. It will get wilder.

**A/N: I realize that WoW wasn't released in the year the Halloween episode would have happened. But for the purposes of the story, it came out earlier. Live with it. If you can buy vampires and demons, early release of a computer game shouldn't be such a stretch. Enjoy.

** A/N 2: I am re-using parts of my first version of this story, including Author s Notes, because while there are some changes, the premise and some key points will stay the same. Deal.

Giles stood in the library, idly thumbing through a text on possessions to see if the effects of Ethan s spell would be long reaching. Xander still hadn t shown up and while Buffy s sudden ability to speak French was not dangerous, there had been several very dangerous costumes out there and if their wearers retained anything, it might develop into a situation the Scoobies would have to deal with. And *Good Lord*, they had him thinking like they talked Giles thought with a grimace. A small noise in the back of the library drew his attention and his hand slipped down to grasp the axe he kept hidden under the library counter.

Whoa, G-Man, no need for the axe, it s just me well us, Xander said from the shadows of the stacks.

Xander? My word, what happened? We couldn t find you last night. The girls and I were worried sick and what do you mean us ?

He-he, G-Man, you re babbling. And by us, I meant me and my friend Alex. And he s here because, well, just look Xander explained. Then he stepped from the shadows.

Good Lord

Xander was taller than before. If you counted the tips of his longed pointed ears that stood straight up off his head, he stood at almost seven feet. Xander s formally shaggy hair was now impossibly spiked and a russet red color instead of black. He was broader too, more muscular. But the most striking features were his glowing green eyes. He wore the same costume clothes as last night, only where there was once plastic and nylon, there was now gleaming metal, leather and good linen.

My word, Xander, what happened? Giles was in shock.

I was hoping you could tell me. We were caught as our costumes last night too, but when it ended, we stayed changed, Xander said coming forward to sit at a table. He had to turn the chair around to accommodate the great big sword hanging in its scabbard on his back. Giles noticed another figure with green eyes still standing in the shadows of the stacks.

Alex, you can out, it s ok, G-Man won t hurt you, Xander said softly.

I dunno Xan, you told me about him and the Slayer and their kill anything non-human attitude, which after last night, we both qualify as. Besides, you know what humans of the Alliance have done to us, a soft voice answered him from the shadowy figure, who made no move to come forward.

Xander sighed. Alex, there is no Alliance here. Don t let the memories rule you. And Giles won t hurt us. He can help.

Giles watched as the figure moved forward slowly. Another young man, with features similar to Xander s, was revealed. But unlike Xander, the youth, Alex as it were, was more lithely built. He was swathed in a red and black robe and, where Xander had a sword strapped to his back, this Alex carried a staff made from a wood Giles couldn t identify, topped by a glowing green jewel.

My word. You re elves.

Xander laughed, but unlike his normal cheerful laugh, this laugh had a dark edge to it.

Giles, we aren t just elves, we are Sin dorei, Blood Elves.

A gasp signaled the arrival of Buffy and Willow and suddenly a strange ball of glowing black and green energy was in the hands of Xander s friend. Giles could feel the malevolent energy flowing from the boy and was suddenly very afraid.

**A/N 3: For those not very familiar with World of Warcraft, use the following links to learn more:  
World of Warcraft Community Site: . WoWiki: .com/Main_Page

For more info on the two classes, Paladins and Warlocks, use these links:  
Paladin class info: .com/Paladin Warlock class info: .com/Warlock

And for information on the Blood Elves, the Sin'dorei:  
Blood Elf Race info: .com/Blood_elf

Chapter Two Disclaimer in first chapter but remember: "I am just a fan expressing his, uh, fanny-ness. Wow, that could have come out better. You know what I mean. No money made, no harm intended." - from the A/N's of the first story Warning: Naughty language ahead, also Buffy and Willow bashing ~Denotes speech made in Thalassian, the blood elf language~

A tense standoff ensued, where-in Xander attempted to persuade Alex not to hurl his Shadowbolt at the two girls, while Giles made concerned and shocked British noises in the background. After some of Xander s gentle prodding, Alex let the bolt dissipate and set back while Xander attempted to handle his friends.

Alex watched impassively as Xander, the librarian Giles and the two newcomers argued, cajoled and generally babbled at each other. The recriminations and drama had begun quickly enough, and he wondered how long Xander would hold out before snapping and letting them all have it. He may be a Paladin, but unlike the weak Light-users of the Alliance, Blood Knights were not known for their diplomacy and patience.

Alex sighed as the redhead, Willow - from Xander's description of her, started blubbering again. Other than Xan, he didn't know the group and none of them were endearing themselves to him. He had met Xander six months ago when World of Warcraft's expansion had first come out. Alex had to had drive down from Oxnard to get the game because there wasn't a store in the small town that carried it (or any computer stuff for that matter). He and Xander had met over the last two copies of the game and expansion in the Sunnydale Wal-Mart. They got to talking while walking around the store and had become fast friends. They had started playing the game together, both creating Blood Elves and playing as a team. Xander was a Paladin, a Blood Knight, and Alex had chosen the path of the Warlock. Together, they gained levels quickly at first but then petered out to occasional play. Both of their characters were only level 50 after six months of play, but he and Xander had both vowed to not let WoW rule their lives. Besides, they got together for other things. Movies, hanging at arcades and comic book shops and other things whenever Alex could come down from Oxnard. He had come for Halloween because they had wanted to dress as their characters and didn't feel like it would be right to dress up separately. Of course, with all that happened, he didn t imagine he d be headed back to Oxnard any time soon.

Alex could hardly believe he was a Sin'dorei now. He had all the memories of his character, the back story he and Xander had created for their characters, experiences they never thought of and knowledge of his Warlock abilities. He had conjured the Shadowbolt without thinking and could even now call up to the incantation to summon his newest minion, a Felguard.

That thought brought him up short. Alex had checked the black and red Soulpouch on his belt, and it was still full of the crystal Soul Shards he d need as a reagent to summon the great demon. The library was probably not the best place to summon the big demon, but he could try another spell.

Alex slowly began murmuring the spell to summon his smallest and most loyal minion, the imp Rulrot. The creature had served him faithfully since he was level 5 and even now was a constant companion along with Daray, Xander's character.

The arguing had stopped as a purple light began to shine above Alex s head and around his feet. Xander looked a bit shocked, but that quickly morphed into a smirk at the others' reactions. Suddenly in a burst of light, the imp appeared. It looked around and then immediately Phase Shifted to a ghost-like state.

He looked at the others and said, "Holy shit."

The commotion in the library had died down finally. After the shock of having a demon summoned right into the midst faded, Buffy immediately went into slay mode and wanted to attack both Alex s imp and Alex himself. Alex had immediately conjured another Shadowbolt and flames began dancing around Rulrot s (the imp) hands, a prelude to it launching its Firebolt attack. Xander had talked him down again and then explained the nature of Warlocks and their minions. Now he was listening to more whining and recriminations and watched as Xander was slowly losing his temper. A Sin'dorei's temper was never long, and as he remembered, Daray's was shorter than most. As he expected, Xander finally had enough.

"Just shut up, already! Fuck, you act like I wanted this to happen! You think I wanted to end up not human tonight? Jesus! Giles, look into this. Me and Alex are going to go find a place to get some rest. Buffy, Willow, get your shit together and try and help instead of screeching and blaming or fuck off. I've had it. We'll be back later Giles," Xander said, initially shouting but quieting towards the end.

Buffy and Willow looked stunned and Alex was surprised as he watched Giles try hard not to grin. The librarian must have been waiting for Xander to stand up to the girls for a long time, something Alex had wanted from the beginning of the evening.

~C'mon brother, let's go get some food and sleep, Giles will research for us.~

Alex was startled out of his musings by Xander's use of Thalassian.

~Alright Daray, let's go. I have to talk to you anyway.~

Xander raised an eyebrow at him, but Alex just shook his head and indicating the back exit where they had come in. The two blood elves left the rest of the Scoobies standing befuddled, angry and satisfied (in Giles' case). Buffy seemed to come out her shock then because she started to follow them, Willow and Giles on her heels. They got to the back door just in time to see the results of the two elves casting spells, this time summoning transportation. And while Xander s horse was relatively normal aside from the red armor it wore, Alex s was the stuff of nightmares with it s flaming hooves and eyes and a mouth full of fangs.

**A/N: Ok, two chapters down. Updates won t be on a schedule, so just keep an eye peeled. More coming, including the introduction of Deadboy, Spike and Oz to the story, Xander and Alex s new powers and how they work, and more beating on Buffy and Willow. I really didn't like either one of them much, lol. If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to put them into reviews or message me.

Chapter 3 Warning: Naughty language ahead, violence and also Buffy and Willow bashing ~Denotes speech made in Thalassian, the blood elf language~

The hoof beats of two unearthly steeds rang through the streets of Sunnydale. Alex and Xander headed towards the outskirts of the city, towards an area marked by the occasional abandoned home turned demon lair.

~That one, Daray~ Alex said, pointing to a low bungalow style home surrounded by a copse of trees.

Xander started to correct him, but then let it go. After all, essentially he was his character, Daray Sunseeker, Blood Knight and scion of Silvermoon nobility.

~Very well Rahkesh.~ He answered. Alex was now essentially Rahkesh Duskfire, Second Tier Warlock of Silvermoon s Blood Magi and Daray s best friend since birth (practically).

The vampires in the house were shocked at the appearance of two glowing-eyed figures, one on a horse in gleaming red armor and the other on a literal horse from Hell, flames and all. Then the horses disappeared and one of their number fell screaming as he was enveloped in a sickly green light and his body began to rot at incredible rate. The vampires were shocked as they watched the screaming figure melt away into a puddle of putrid liquid. And then the other figure was upon them.

Daray, a protection Paladin, wasted no time wading into the center of the massed vampires swinging his red-runed great sword and dusting or maiming the group. Rahkesh, meanwhile, prepared another spell and loosed a blast of fire at another. Searing Pain was a favorite spell of his and it worked wonders on the vampire, reducing the demon to ash in seconds.

~Pitiful creatures, I thought you said they were dangerous.~ he called to Daray.

~They were, for a human.~ Daray replied. He dropped a Hammer of Wrath onto one of the vampires, the Holy magic destroying it utterly.

A Banish spell caught one vampire who tried to blindside Daray and then Rahkesh decided he d had enough. He began chanting another favorite spell, Rain of Fire. Flaming rocks began falling from the sky in a ten meter radius around him, killing the vampires quickly and ending the impromptu battle.

~Bored, where we?~ Daray asked, chuckling as the last fiery missiles fell.

~These were no sport. Besides I m tired.~ Rahkesh responded. He then gestured at the Banished vampire, as the immobilizing effect of the spell wore off, and set him on fire with a quick Immolate spell.

The two blood elves sneered at the remaining ashes and went into the house.

Daray and Rahkesh looked around the dirty rooms and sneered again. This was a far cry from the opulence of even a post-Scourge Silvermoon. Rahkesh began muttering another spell, this time a summoning to bring to him his favorite minion, the Voidwalker, Ju kresh. A Voidwalker was a curious creature, it looked like a dark blue torso with clawed hands on thick arms that tapered to a tiny tail-like end surrounded by black mist. The creature s head was actually protruding from his chest, with two glowing white eyes and no other features. Rahkesh directed his minion to begin cleaning as he and Daray sat on two clean wooden chairs they found.

The two new Sin dorei began sorting through their packs, pouches and bags which, while small on the belt, held a great deal. Indeed, Daray (who was fast no longer thinking of himself as Xander) had another set of armor along with a mace and shield in a bag no bigger than a fanny pack. Rahkesh had all manner of potions, food and magical items. Both had bulging money pouches filled with the gold, silver and copper currency of Azeroth, which would translate to riches in this world as well. After taking an inventory of their belongings, the two sat thinking as Ju kresh cleaned around them.

~It s funny, you know,~ Rahkesh said suddenly. ~I don t feel like Alex much anymore. It s like my real life was a dream and I am Rahkesh.~

~I know,~ Daray replied. ~I don t see myself as Xander anymore. I still care about the gang, but it seems like that life was the fake one now. I am Daray Sunseeker, not Xander Harris, now.~

The two looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. If they had to be Sin dorei, then they would be and not fight it. The Hellmouth was in for a surprise.

**A/N: So my first fight scene *EVER*, which is why it was so short. As I get the hang of it, the fights will get longer and more action packed. Also, I freely admit to not being good at dialogue. Sorry, I ll try to get better. The spells and Voidwalker can be found in better description on the info pages mentioned in Chapter One. And yeah, I altered Corruption s effect a bit (the spell that rotted the vampire) because that s what I imagine the spell would do in the real world . And yeah, Blood Elf warlocks would use their minions as slaves for all kinds of chores.

**A/N 2: Rahkesh is the name of the actual Blood Elf warlock I play in WoW. Daray is based off a friend s char, with a different name.

Chapter 4 Disclaimer in first chapter Warnings: none this chapter. I promise to spice things up though.  
~Denotes speech made in Thalassian, the blood elf language~ #Denotes demonic dialects#

Several days had passed since Halloween and Xander and Alex, who were rapidly becoming more and more Daray and Rahkesh, spent the time getting used to their abilities by cleaning out the demon nests in the surrounding houses. Rahkesh had discovered his Soul Drain spell worked on demons and vampires just as it worked on the demons in Azeroth and Outland. He supposed that the spell was draining the life force, the spirit of each demon he used it on. It didn t truly matter as long as the spell worked, he thought, as he prepared to summon his most powerful minion for tonight s raid on the last abandoned property near the house he and Daray had commandeered that first night.

Rahkesh reached into his bulging Soul Pouch and extracted one of the glowing purple shards. He began chanting the summoning spell as the shard floated above his head and expanded into a glowing purple ball of energy. Tendrils of that same energy began to flow to the ground, forming a glowing pentacle with arcane runes that flared brightly and then vanished in a crack an puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a hulking figure in spiky red armor carrying a huge battleaxe decorated with a skull stood in front of Rahkesh.

#Master, I obey# the creature, a Felguard grated out in its demonic language.

#Follow and defend me# Rahkesh told it, while delighting in having this, one of the most powerful demonic minions a Warlock could summon, at his command.

~Jhuudun ready?~ Daray asked. He had been sharpening his sword and honing the edge on a nice battle axe they had found in one of the nests they d raided.

~That he is brother~ Rahkesh replied, smirking in the direction of his massive demonic servant.

~Time to go to work then~ Daray said with a sinister smile.

While Daray and Rahkesh headed to their latest conquest, Giles sat in the library musing on the fate of Xander and his friend. After the two elves, - Sin dorei - he corrected himself, had departed the other night Giles had to deal with the upset Slayer and budding Witch/Hacker. After finally calming the girls, he d sent them home and then gone to find Ms. Calendar, the school s computer teacher and secret Technopagan. If anyone could help him find out more about these characters from a video game, she could.

Jenny, as she had admonished him to call her again, had been surprised by his interest in World of Warcraft and then horrified when she learned what had happened to Xander. Together the two had sat for hours, reading all kinds of information on Blood Elves, Sin dorei, Warlocks and Paladins. After finishing the information on WoWiki, a virtual online encyclopedia of the game, both had a much better understanding of what had befallen the two young men and both were worrying about the ramifications the two Sin dorei and their actions would bring to the Hellmouth.

Meanwhile, Buffy was patrolling with Angel, ranting the entire time about the missing elves and how there hadn t been many demons to slay the last couple of days. Angel knew the two elves in question were behind the lack of vampires and demons and had a good idea where to find them. From what he had heard at Willy s, the two had taken over one of the abandoned homes formerly used as a nest by a group of vampires and had then begun clearing all the surrounding nests. He and Buffy were headed in that direction now, and he was keen to see the two in action. He only hoped Buffy wouldn t start a confrontation.

An explosion and the dying screams of a several vampires had them off and running towards the commotion, though Angel had a bad feeling they should be going the opposite way.

**A/N: Felguards are the most powerful minion a Warlock can summon and keep total control of. For pictures and more information, hit up the Warlock link in chapter one. I m not sure as to how close Giles and Jenny Calendar were in canon at this time frame, so I simply made it the way I needed it for the story. I hope I answered the Drain Soul question, as I know that one can Drain Soul demons in the game. I figure it would make sense that the spell would take the spirit or life force of the creature if it was soulless. Next chapter will feature the biggest fight scene I ve ever attempted, so it might be a while. Be aware that I am going to play fast and loose with some of the timeline. Also I know I keep saying I'm gonna introduce Oz and others and I will. It's just taking longer than I thought.

Next: Werewolves, Confrontations, Battle and a Cure?


End file.
